LOVE IS BLIND
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 1

Las Vegas Nevada

They moved wordlessly, guns drawn in unison, scripted by years of practice and training. Spencer followed Morgan. And when he opened a door, Spencer squeaked through, turning right as Morgan turned left. The stairwell was dimly light and made it harder to scan the place properly. But one advantage they had was if something or someone moved in front of a light, shadows danced on the walls.

Shots rang out, two flights up. Morgan and Reid took the steps two at a time, using caution around corners. They were halfway up when David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, and Detective Martin Malone followed in the same precise movements.

"Emily, south tower four stairwell, level five." Dave spoke softly into his radio.

Emily and JJ were moving up south tower three. Emily thought if they could get up to the fourth level, cut across the parking garage and then enter tower four, they would be right bellow Rossi, Hotch and the detective. JJ was close on Emily's heels moving only when she did.

At the seventh level Reid and Morgan came across a woman leaning against the door, she had two gun shots to her chest and was gasping for breath. The body count piling up on them, Morgan hoped that the unsub wouldn't come in contact with anyone else. Morgan knelt, looking the woman in the eye and tried to calm her, he put his fingers to his lips in a gesture to be quiet. Hotch and Rossi caught up to them. Rossi tried to catch his breath, and Martin Malone looked at Hotch for direction, as Reid leaned over the railing peering up to see if he could spot the unsub.

Bright sunlight reflected onto the wall and Reid knew she had gone onto the roof.

"Baby girl I need a name." Morgan pressed the button on his radio.

"I'm trying Morgan, but I got nothing! Please be careful all of you!" Penelope's voice could be heard in each of their ear pieces.

"Emily can you get to the North tower two?" She said yes and Hotch took off in that direction. Hotch spoke into his radio, "We will come out together on my count, surround her cutting off any chance of escape, be careful."

The injured woman took her last breath staring lifeless at the opposite wall. When they were in position at either end of the garage Hotch gave the order for them to move out. Stepping on to the roof, Reid squinted against the sun. She was there at the edge of the flat roof looking out into the sky. She had on a black hooded sweatshirt pulled up over her head, black pants and boots. Although her face was obscured by the hood and her hair, Reid knew her the moment he saw her. But denial was setting in

"It can't be… it can't!"

"Reid…" Morgan cautioned.

Reid dropped his gun to his side and let it fall to the concrete roof top.

Hotch yelled, "Drop your weapon!" as Reid said, "Mattie?"

"I thought you were different. But you're not, you're just like them!" She turned towards Reid, pointing her gun at him, pulling the trigger.

Morgan unloaded his weapon as Reid hit the ground.

JK


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 2

Las Vegas Nevada ~Three weeks earlier

Time off always puzzled Reid. What was he going to do with a week off? Walking the strip for a week didn't really hold the charm it did when he was younger. Now with all the time he spent in Virginia and on cases he didn't feel at home here like he used to.

"Spencer Reid!" A female voice called out to him.

He turned around with the bottle of soda against his lips. He took a quick sip, lowering it as he looked for the person who called to him. The strip was marginally crowded with tourists and entertainers. A beautiful blonde stood staring at him, her arms hanging at her sides, her head tilted slightly to the right. He furrowed his brows not recognizing her; it had to be someone else. He scanned the area around the woman but yet no one else seemed interested in him. His eyes feel back on the woman. 'How did she know him?'

She took a step forward and then another, "It is you! I haven't seen you in years, five to be exact."

"Hello." Spencer waved; he was still trying to place her.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"Um I'm sorry I don't." Reid thought he definitely would not forget this woman.

"Mattie Nacey, our mothers were in…" She leaned in close to his ear, trying to avoid people hearing her. "…in the institution together."

Spencer definitely remembered Helen Nacey; she was a paranoid schizophrenic like his mother. He also recalled that she was doing well with her treatment and was released. She had not wanted to go, and Spencer could remember overhearing a heated argument between Helen's husband and the hospital administrators. Helen had spent two months outside of the institution before she killed herself. He also recalled that Bruno Nacey tried to sue, saying his wife was released too soon.

Spencer frowned trying to work out all the memories and place this woman into them. She watched him and smiled briefly. "It's ok if you don't remember me; I don't exactly look the same. That was five years and seventy five pounds ago."

Suddenly, an image of a cubby young woman with long blonde hair, and braces, flashed in his mind. She was almost as awkward as Spencer was, almost, his mind repeated. The difference, she was comfortable in that place where Reid never was. She would sit with the patients that were alone, talk with them and bring treats. He remembered her bringing his mother flowers. He had been there to visit one day, afraid to go see her so he stood in the doorway and this woman had sat down next to his mom, giving her a bouquet of daisies. That had drawn him out and he approached them. She apologized, explaining how she felt bad for the people that didn't have family and she thought Diana was alone. He had told her he appreciated it because he couldn't always be there for his mom. She had smiled and he was struck by how pretty she was and how her blue eyes sparkled.

Mattie watched as recognition crossed Spencer's face. She smiled at him and Reid knew right away this was the same woman. She had a beautiful smile that could light up any room.

"How is your mother? I haven't been back since…"

"She is unchanged, and I am sorry about your loss."

"Are you here for work or a visit? I have followed you a bit. I am impressed with what you do Dr. Reid. I hope I don't sound like a stalker." She laughed nervously. "And that was so long ago I am past it now. A lot has changed since those days, got my braces off, took long enough." She smiled again, "Don't know why I told you that I guess I am nervous around an attractive man."

Spencer was dumbfounded Mattie was exactly the type of woman that he was terrified of and usually acted like a complete idiot in front of. He never thought a woman would feel like that in his presence and especially this one. Beautiful didn't quiet describe her accurately, she was stunning, like Grace Kelly. She really did mature nicely.

"I'm going to see my mom this afternoon after I finish my walk."

"Would you mind, if it isn't too much trouble, if I come with you. Oh maybe I shouldn't intrude, I always liked your mother so much. She inspired me to…to go to school and after my mom died, I did. I changed my whole life because of Diana."

Reid looked at Mattie closely she had tears in her eyes and he wished he could take them away from her. He agreed and extended his arm for her. She took it as they walked along the strip.

Mattie told Reid all about her visits with his mom, and how when her mother was violent Mattie would hide in the solarium afraid to see her mother. Diana had spoken to her first and from then on she would sit with her and read to her. Spencer had witnessed one of those moments and at first it embarrassed her that she felt more comfortable around the other patients than her own mother. But he was kind and allowed her to continue seeing Diana. By the time they had made it to the hospital Spencer felt he had a good understanding of this woman.

Diana was sitting by the window and she didn't turn away from it for quite some time when Reid spoke to her. He had originally thought she wouldn't reply or acknowledge him when she finally spoke, "The birds are getting ready to leave, the last time I saw you they were just arriving."

"I was here three weeks ago, mom. Don't you remember?"

She gave him a stern look, "Not you Spencer, I'm not crazy, her. Ok maybe I am a little crazy, but I don't forget. Mattie Nacey, why has it been so long since you came to visit?"

"Mom you remember Mattie?"

"Of course I do. We have the internet here Spencer, this is not jail, I googled her."

Spencer smiled as he settled into a chair and let his mother talk with Mattie. He loved when she was like this, sharp as a tack and spunky. It didn't happen often and he was grateful when it did. He found himself growing rather found of this young woman who was making his mother smile.

JK


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 3

Spencer felt completely relaxed around his mother; that didn't happen often that he felt like this. Usually he was plagued with guilt or she was so confused that she hardly recognized him. He was too relaxed, because he nodded off in the chair listening to the sounds of Mattie's voice, and the gentle tones of his mother reading to them. Maybe it reminded him of days gone by. When she used to read to him at bed time, he had hung on her every word, struggling to stay awake a little longer. Or maybe it was the fact that Spencer had just come off of a week long case that averaged three hours of sleep a night and had ended badly. But whatever the case, he had let his guard down and drifted into a dreamless sleep, so soundly that he had missed the commotion on the far end of the room. A female hand shook his arm, and he mumbled, "I'm awake, JJ."

"No, I don't think you are. Who's JJ?" Mattie said softly. "Spencer you have to wake up now, something's wrong!"

Spencer's eyes flew open. He didn't recognize the voice and the desperation he heard in those words, startled him.

"What is it, my mother? Where is she?" He looked around the room and noticed the group of nurses in the corner and the others leading the patients out of the room. Spencer sprung to his feet ready to rush over there. Mattie put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I took your mother back to her room, she was tired. But when I came back that woman wasn't breathing, I think she died."

Mattie had her hand to her lips, her eyes were wide saucers as shock registered in them and she glanced at the paramedics as they rushed into the room.

Spencer regained his composure quickly when he knew his mom was ok. "Let's wait outside." He put his arm at her small waist, resting his hand on her lower back as he guided her out of the room. He had no idea why he did that it just felt natural to touch her, to take care of her. Those feelings scared him but he liked them too. Someone needed him; usually he was the one who need help.

"I want to say goodbye to my mom before we leave."

'Ok, I'm going to get some air if that is alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." As she turned to head to the doors he reached out and touched her arm. "Mattie, are you ok?" He could feel her trembling.

She took a step closer to him and then another until she was toe to toe looking into his eyes. He could see pain there but something else, confidence. It confused him, but when she slipped her arms around his waist and tears formed at her lash line he assumed it was false bravado he had seen in her eyes. He didn't know how to react to her hug but God help him he wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest.

"It just…just reminded me. I found her, you know? My mom… I'm the one who found her body." A sob shook her and he knew she was crying steadily now.

"I'm sorry Mattie, really I am." He kissed the top of her head as instinct kicked in. He knew hurt like this, and his reaction to her was a pure and simple need to protect. Or at least he tried to convince himself that was all it was.

He went inside to see his mom, she was lying with her eyes closed and looked very vulnerable. She opened her them as Spencer knelt next to her. "Oh Spencer you're awake."

"Yes, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"No you work too hard, you should rest. Now go so I can sleep.' She patted his cheek; he leaned in and kissed hers. As he stood up he smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own. He went to the door and she called out to him. "Spencer?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Take her to dinner; have a little bit of a life. She's a good girl." He nodded and she rolled back on to her side settling in. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at her for a few more minutes before he turned toward the hall. He wanted to do what she said and he wondered if Mattie would to go with him.

When he walked past the desk he heard one of the nurses say they couldn't revive the woman in the solarium. Part of Spencer wanted to know what had happened to her, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts as he went in search of Mattie. He found her sitting on a bench outside of the hospital. The way she had her knees together, her hands tucked tightly between them, her feet apart, but her toes facing one another, and her shoulders hunched, head hanging, hair in her eyes, reminded Reid of the girl she had been. He remembered her clearly, and she seemed as vulnerable now as she had back then. She looked up at him as he drew near. "Come on let's get you out of here." He watched as she unfolded herself from her sitting position, pulling herself in and standing tall, morphing from that lost young girl, to a confidant young woman in a matter of seconds. She slipped her hand between his arm and ribcage taking his hand in hers. He tucked her arm under his elbow and led her to his car. "Were can I take you?"

"Anywhere is fine." She looked at him hopeful.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He was happy that she hadn't said she wanted to go home right away. He almost had to reign in his excitement over spending time with her. _'Where could it go?'_ In a few days he would be back in Quantico and back at work.

JK


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

**Warning this chapter is of a graphic sexual nature.**

**Chapter 4 **

Reid enjoyed her company so much that the drama was soon forgotten by both of them. They ate slowly barely touching the food on their plates, too caught up in each other. She laughed easily and told him about her work as a nurse. He talked about the BAU leaving out the horrors he saw, talking instead about the team. Before he knew it three hours had passed and the waiter was giving them dirty looks each time he came by to ask if they needed anything else. Spencer paid under her protest, but he insisted and she let it go.

"Ok Next time it's on me."

He agreed not sure if there would be a next time. She bent over to pick up her purse and the mint green top she had on sagged forward, giving Spencer a clear shot of the upper swell of her breasts. He sucked in his lips, raising his eyebrows and swallowed twice, but yet he couldn't look away. As she stood up, he quickly averted his eyes, a warm blush rising to his cheeks.

He took her to her apartment, jogging behind his car so he could open the car door for her. They stood there talking for a few moments. It was obviously time to kiss her or say good night. The problem was Reid wasn't sure if he was ready to do either. He didn't have to choose because suddenly Mattie pressed her lips against his. Two seconds passed before Spencer grabbed her face, pulling her into a deeper kiss. She parted her lips giving him access, as he angled his mouth over hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the tic tac she had post meal and he was grateful she had shared one with him. "Was that her plan the whole night to kiss him?' He wished his mind had an off button as thoughts swirled around and around as she kissed him. She found away to get his mind off of the randomness going on in his head. She slid her tongue into his mouth doing some exploring of her own. The flood gates were slammed shut on any rational thought.

Spencer pressed her up against his car, leaning his body into her. Mattie wrapped her arms around his waist as he tangled his fingers into her long blonde hair. The source of his desire was pressed firmly against her. She lowered her hands to his hips pulling him into her, grinding against him making him growl low and deep in his throat. She swallowed his sounds with her kisses. And when his lips didn't satisfy her need for him, she kissed his cheek and jaw, trailing wet lip prints to his neck and collar bone, before nuzzling next to his ear, biting him softly on his ear lobe. He couldn't stand it, she was making him crazy, he lowered his jaw, claming her lips once again. Mattie met him half way kissing him with such passion that it sent electrical shocks throughout Reid's body. His hands were shaking, as he gripped the base of her neck to keep them under control.

Breathless she pulled away a couple of inches, but not letting go of him just yet. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes…no I can't, but I want to…yes, I do want to." He stammered.

"You do? But you won't will you? Spencer I know I'm not the type of girl you would date, I'm not beautiful and my body isn't perfect, but you want me though right?"

"No…what? Mattie you are exactly the type of woman I don't date. Women like you terrify me. What do I have to offer a beautiful woman like you?"

Mattie looked him in the eye. There was something vulnerable there that Spencer understood, she was a lot like him.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes I do, don't you?"

"No one ever told me that before." A tear slid from her eye and Spencer brushed it away.

"Really?" It was a question but Spencer didn't expect a verbal answer he could read it in her eyes. He let go of her face, but quickly took her hand. "Come on let's go inside." Mattie followed him as he started up the walk; still clinging to his hand, she let him lead her.

Reid showed Mattie just how beautiful he thought she was, kissing every part of her body and making love three times before they cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. In the morning Spencer was a little uncomfortable, he hadn't expected to stay the night. He worried that in the light of day she would realize she had made a mistake. Instead she kissed him regardless of his morning breath and held him close. This made him react to her physically. He moved his body over hers forgetting all about his fears. Forty five minutes later he rolled them over positioning her tiny frame on top of his.

"I'm not crushing you am I?"

"Mattie there is no way you could crush me. You barely weigh anything, you're very thin."

"I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that I lost the weight. I still see myself the way I was."

She wasn't fishing for compliments and he knew she really didn't see herself the way he did.

"Well let me remind you just how wonderfully sexy and beautiful you are to me." He kissed her and she straddled his lap, inserting him into her in one swift movement. "Oh baby…" Spencer breathed the words slowly.

Mattie smiled at him a deliciously sexy smile that Spencer could not get enough of.

Mattie got off of Spencer's lap after moving a few minutes on top of him. Spencer was surprised that she did because he was positive she was enjoying it. She kissed him as she knelt on the bed. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him so he sat up. She turned her back to him and his eyes got wide, he never had a woman offer this much to him and she was giving him complete access to her body. He knelt behind her positioning between her open knees. She backed up against him, reaching between her legs to grasp him and insert him into her. A breath caught in his throat and he shuttered at the sensations washed over him. He wrapped his arms wound her waist placing one hand on her stomach right below her rib cage. She leaned back resting her head on his chest, as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Spencer pushed into her, rocking back onto his heels then moving upward once again. Mattie purred out a moan that encouraged him to continue. Getting behind her like this drove Spencer mad. He wanted to move quicker but he reigned in that need, moving slowly building to climax. His hand inched down her abdomen as he wrapped his right arm tighter around her waist keeping them stable as they knelt there. He inched his fingers past the soft patch of hair and between her folds finding the nerve cluster he was seeking. He rubbed her softly in small circles. She was gasping for breath and he knew she was getting the most out of his touch. He applied more pressure and increased the tempo pounding into her faster.

"Oh God...mmm that is wonderful!" Mattie said softly.

"Yeah, baby it is." He whispered next to her ear.

He rubbed her changing the direction from up and down to circles to side to side and soon Mattie was begging for more.

"Please Spencer, oh Please!"

He used one finger but when she pleaded with him, he used three, rubbing her harder and she cried out, "I'm…oh God…I'm going to…"

He could feel her body tense and she shook in his arms before collapsing forward onto her hands. He stayed behind her; put his hands on her hips, pulling her into him faster and faster making his hip movements deliberate sinking into her rapidly. She buried her face into the pillows moaning out the last of her orgasm as his took hold of his body robbing him of conscious thought. "Ung…ahhh...yes harder oh baby harder. I'm coming!" Reid was surprised by his own vocal rambling, never had he felt comfortable with a woman to experience half of what he did with this remarkable one. He fell to the bed next to her and she rolled over facing him. She smiled softly touching his face before she kissed him lightly on the mouth. "You are an amazing lover Spencer Reid, simply amazing!"

"No Mattie it's all you, you are the amazing one, no woman ever made me want them like I want you."

She moved closer to him holding his chin kissing him squarely on the lips. He held her closely content to be here like this with her.

"I'm falling for you, hard."

He looked at her gauging her truthfulness. "Really? Because I think I am falling for you too."

JK


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

**Warning chapter contents of a sexual nature**

Chapter 5

"Ugh I have to go back to work tomorrow." Mattie stretched next to Reid. The blanket dipped and her breasts were uncovered. Reid bit his bottom lip. They spent the last four days in bed, making love countless times barely leaving her bedroom long enough to eat. His body hurt and he was exhausted. Just when he thought there was no way he could ever be ready for her again, he saw her body, and his responded immediately. He placed kisses on her face and between them he said, "Then…you…should…sleep…I'll…go…if…you…want…me to."

"Mmm not on your life!" She moved over him pressing her breasts to his bare chest. She planted a kiss on his lips then to his jaw, his neck and chest, each time opening her mouth a little more. She circled her tongue around his nipple before moving lower. Spencer put his hand under his head willing her to continue. She looked up at him, and their eyes met. She smiled as she lowered her mouth onto his stomach and sucked his flesh. Her hand cupped his balls and she massaged them lightly. Spencer swallowed his throat was dry, but yet his mouth watered as he thought of what she might do. Licking his lips, trying to steady his breathing, his lip quivered when her mouth touched his pelvis sending chills down his spine.

Mattie had an idea that he was enjoying what she was doing. He was shaking slightly and when she licked his skin, blowing on the wet spot he got the goose bumps. She moved her hand up to the base of his shaft. He was fully erect and she curled her fingers around him. She stroked up to the head and then back down again, turning her face to his crotch. Spencer lay very still, afraid to move an inch incase she would stop. There was no way Mattie was going though, she was determined to feel him inside her mouth, taste his flesh, and give him intense pleasure.

She lightly touched his hood with her tongue, as she ran her hand back up rubbing her fingers over his slit, a bead of pre-cum awaited her touch and she rubbed it into his flesh and back down the length of his shaft. She put her tongue on him again flattening it over him as she licked him slowly. He moaned softly. She kissed the tip of his penis right before taking him into her mouth, curling her lips over him, sinking down on him taking him into her mouth while stroking upward. She pulled back sucking him. Spencer touched the back of her head. She used that as encouragement sinking down on him once again taking him deeper until she had him all the way inside. She fought her gag reflex pulling him out again. Licking him base to tip and back down, before taking him all the way inside once more. A few head bobs and Mattie no longer had to fight the gag reflex. She couldn't get enough of him sucking him relentlessly even when Spencer warned her that he was getting very close. Instead she increased her movements sucking him roughly, fondling his balls.

"Mattie I'm going to cum do you want me to?"

She didn't answer him in words she used her mouth and hand to stroke him into ecstasy. He exploded in her mouth, it was warm and salty. She waited until he was completely spent before she got up and went to the bathroom.

He heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink turn on. He was a little embarrassed when she came back into the room but she kissed him and climbed into the bed with him. Spencer realized that he could return the favor and he made short work of getting to the source. He licked her fervently sucking her at the right moments and probing her with his fingers. She trembled under him; he smiled when he was sure she was close to release. Spencer rubbed his fingers over her clit then sunk them back inside of her. He sucked her again and she cried out incoherently. He flicked her with the tip of his tongue licking her hard, sucking even harder. She thrashed about and her knees clamped shut as she cried out in release. Spencer smiled, narrowly avoiding getting his face crushed between her thighs. He looked at Mattie as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was hanging open as she gasped for breath. She was gripping the sheets with both hands, her chest heaving. Suddenly she laughed falling into a fit of the giggles. "That was freaking amazing!"

He slept there curled up with her and when the alarm went off he was momentarily confused by it. She turned it off. She was already up fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee out to him. He sat up in the bed and took the cup. He was amazed that she noticed he put sugar in his coffee at dinner and she had the cup perfect for him. Something seemed different in Mattie and he wondered about it. Was she regretting all of this? But when she sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him a kiss he relaxed.

"I have breakfast for you in the kitchen and you can stay if you want, but if you don't just pull the door closed it will lock automatically."

"I am going to go back to the hotel get a change of clothing. Can I see you tonight?"

She smiled, "I was so worried you wouldn't want to." She leaned in again and kissed him lingering there for a long time.

"Nothing will keep me away." He said against her mouth before covering it with his own.

JK


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 6

Reid left her place when she did. He kissed her by her car and held her close. They made plans to meet in the parking lot of the Las Vegas Health Center at six. She told him she wore scrubs at her job and could easily shower there so they could go out for dinner. He agreed. All day Spencer kept smiling he couldn't stop. His mind raced around with ideas and thoughts about how to spend this night. Really he didn't care about dinner; in fact he didn't care if he ever ate again. This was absolutely wonderful. He had come here to see his mother not to find love. 'Love, is that was what this was? How can he be in love so quickly and how could it work if he was all over the country and she was here?' Spencer's mind swirled with possibilities and realities until he scolded himself to just enjoying it while it happened. _'We can decide what to do later.'_

They had dinner at a nice family style restaurant but this time they did not linger over their meal, both of them not wanting to waste a moment of this evening. He suggested they should go for a walk and she agreed. They strolled along the strip, the bright lights shinning above them. When he was here the day he met her, he was stunned by the changes, but now he hardly noticed them. When they stopped in front of a large fountain he held her around the waist, kissing her tenderly.

"Do you want to make a wish?" She looked at the fountain not leaving the protective shell he had her wrapped up in.

"No I don't have anything I want to wish for, because everything I've ever wanted has come true."

"Good, cause neither do I."

"Wait there is one thing I could wish for?"

"What's that?" She looked up at his face.

"To be alone with you." He said seductively.

"You don't have to wish for that, let's go." Mattie smiled at him and winked.

"Uh-huh lets go." Spencer figured he would never get enough of this woman he couldn't ask for anything more. It was as if all his dreams were coming true and for a brief moment he thought it could be too good to be true.

"Your hotel is closer than my apartment." She wiggled her eyebrows.

They arrived at his hotel and quickly disposed of their clothing. They made love fast and desperate followed by long and slow. And when they were both exhausted he held her tightly. She had thought he was asleep so she rolled towards him touching his face.

"I love you Spencer Reid. I have for a very long time."

She whispered those words to him so softly, Spencer wasn't sure if she had really said them. He decided to test it by opening his eyes. She was staring at him and when their eyes met tears formed at her lash line.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No Mattie, it's ok because I think I am falling in love with you too. I didn't want to believe it and I keep telling myself it is too soon but hearing you say it…"

He didn't finish because she kissed him. When they made love again this time Spencer looked into her eyes never taking his off of hers. He saw the raw emotion in her eyes and knew she could see it in his. As he gave his heart over to this woman, completely surrendered himself to her he wondered for the second time ever if he could walk away from the BAU. Once before because of his drug problem but this time because he thought maybe he could have a life and a family. It never occurred to him that he could have both JJ did but for Reid it was always one or the other.

Reid had a wake up call for 7am so Mattie could get up for work. He wished she could have the day off but he understood she took pride in her job. They were sleeping soundly when a knock on the door startled him at 5:30. His phone was vibrating on the floor from within his trouser pocket.

"Reid, wake up!" More banging along with Morgan's gruff voice.

"Just a minute!"

Mattie sat up she was confused and clung to the sheet that was wrapped around her torso.

Reid picked up his boxers and slipped them on. He cracked the door open and saw Morgan standing there in a black T-shirt, black pants and sunglasses on top of his head. He tried to look into the room but Reid stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him. Morgan raised his eyebrows in a questioning gaze but then he took stock of the younger agent. He was dressing in nothing but a pair of boxers that were dangerously open at the fly, just enough that if Reid moved the wrong way he would expose himself. His hair was a mess and he had a crease across his face from the pillow. But what caught Morgan's attention almost immediately was the hicky low on Spencer's torso. You only got that kind from one thing and Morgan was dumbfounded. Reid looked down to the spot that Morgan was staring and his eyes grew wide, he also tugged on his boxers to close the gap in the material.

"Go get dressed man, we have a case. I'll meet you in the lobby Morgan turned around walking quickly down the hall.

Reid tried the door knob and realized he had locked himself out. He knocked and said

"Mattie let me in."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, but I'm out here in my underwear, hurry up."

He didn't know what the hell he was thinking coming out here like this but he didn't want Morgan to see Mattie naked. That was for his eyes only. She had his t-shirt on and it ended just bellow her hips. She stood there with her toes facing inward like a little kid that had to go pee. He laughed at the way she looked her hair a mess her makeup smudged and worn off. But he had never seen such a beautiful sight. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"I love you, crazy as that seems I do."

"I know Spencer it is crazy, but I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 7

Reid quickly dressed and Mattie got in the shower. He wanted to join her but he knew he had to get out there to talk to Morgan. So this was it, he had a case and it would tear him away from this place once again. But his heart didn't want to leave this time. Usually he could go because his mother was safe and he didn't have any real ties to Vegas any more. That was until he met her.

"So how long will you be gone?" She said from the shower.

"I don't know? I don't even know where we are going?"

The water turned off and Mattie stepped out, she put her hair up in a towel and he watched her wet naked body with a hunger he realized would never be completely satisfied. He couldn't help the disappointment he felt when she wrapped a towel around her chest. She stepped closer to him, kissing him slowly.

"I'll miss you when you're gone."

That was all she said and it puzzled Reid. How could she be so confidant that he would be back?

"Call me when you can. I love you Spencer I'll wait."

"Mattie you think we can do this?"

"Do what sweetheart?"

"This, have a relationship?"

"Why not? It is no different than if you traveled for work. I know we won't be together all the time, but I'm ok with that, as long as you want me and only me when you are here."

"Oh and I do! I want you so much it hurts. You are amazing, do you know that? And I love you completely."

In the lobby Morgan was looking at a painting, not really looking at it, but the reflection in it. He watched as Reid kissed a tall attractive woman, goodbye. _'Who was this and how long did he know her?' _The way they were standing made Morgan think they were more than casual. He worried if Reid's head was clear enough for this case. She walked out of the double doors in the lobby and got into a cab that was waiting. Reid had his hands in his pockets but as she turned around he withdrew one and waved at her.

"Ready to go? Reid asked Morgan's back.

Morgan turned around and replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"Before you ask, her name is Mattie I've known her for five years and we just reconnected."

"Apparently, nice suck mark!" Morgan poked Reid in the gut.

"Looks who's talking, who'd you spend the weekend with. Or don't you remember her name?"

"Are you calling me a dog again?"

"Um, nope…just a man whore!" Reid slapped Morgan on the side of his bald head before running away, laughing.

"Remember genius you have to ride to the airport with me!" Morgan wasn't annoyed; he was amused really because Reid was very relaxed, confident, playful even. Morgan thought, _'He should be getting laid all the time if this is what it did to him.' _

The case took a long time. A child killer in Texas and it led them on a goose chase for sometime until it broke. The killer was a garbage man in the neighborhood that the four children were taken. Reid barely had a moment to think let alone talk to Mattie. And the longer he was away from her the more he wondered if what he felt for her was physical attraction and not really love. But his fears were put to rest as he called her each night and told her goodnight. He was sharing a room with Morgan and he felt a little uncomfortable talking with Mattie while Morgan was in the room. Thankfully Morgan excused himself to give Reid a little privacy. He knew it was wrong to hide his feeling. But he really wanted to enjoy this new relationship without being under the microscope, at least not yet.

Morgan took a walk for the second time this week. He usually settled into bed staring at the ceiling trying to will the images out of his mind. This way he could wake up fresh in the morning ready to go back to the case renewed. He was positive Reid didn't want him around when he talked to this lady so he offered to go out. The first night he came back and Reid was already under the cover with his bedside table light out. He didn't move when Morgan entered the room, but he knew Reid was not asleep. He just didn't want to answer questions, and Morgan had plenty. Not that he would ask any of them. He would give Reid room and hope that if he needed advice or wanted to talk he would come to him first. Something didn't make sense. Normally they couldn't get Reid to be quiet about anything, yet Morgan had never heard Reid mention this, woman Mattie, ever. When he returned to the room it was the same as the night before.

That went on for the whole week and half and it was grating on Morgan's nerves. Not the walk, just the fact that Reid had chosen to cut Morgan out of this part of his life. Sure he didn't share everything with Reid, but Reid seemed happy and wouldn't he want to share his happiness with his family. As they sat in the police station waiting for the final paper work Morgan looked at Reid and a thought occurred to him, scaring Morgan more than anything ever had. _'Was Reid cutting them out of his life because he no longer felt they were his family? Was Reid about to walk away, like Gideon?'_

Reid pulled Hotch aside asking when he needed to be back in Virginia.

"Well we won't be going out again for two days. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know if I could fly out on my own."

"Sure, you can if you want to."

"Thanks, I'll see you there."

"Reid, keep your phone on in case we need you."

Reid nodded as he ran out of the police station.

"What is up with him?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"Woman." Morgan replied.

JK


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 8

Reid's flight was a little hard to get but he flashed his FBI badge shamelessly and was given a seat. He got there as Mattie was just leaving her job.

"Meet me at my place!"

She was so excited he was there that she almost screamed that at him.

He laughed but agreed to meet her. On his way he picked up roses for her. They smelled very nice, but could not compare to the beauty of her. He waited outside leaning on his car as she pulled into the parking lot. As soon as she was out of her car he pulled himself off his and started to walk to her. Mattie was in her scrubs and her hair was up in a ponytail but it didn't matter to Reid he thought she was the most amazing woman he ever saw. She ran to him and as soon as she got to him he scooped her up spinning her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him greedily.

"Oh God, I missed you!" She finally said.

"I missed you too. Let's go inside." He held the roses behind her back as he supported her with his other hand.

He started to walk in that direction, but she said.

"Put me down I need to grab my purse first." She noticed the flowers and said, "Are those for me?"

"Yes." He handed them to her.

"Oh they are lovely! Thank you." She smelled them and then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No one ever gave me flowers before."

"Sweetheart I'm glad I was the first them."

She led him inside and as soon as she had the flowers in water she attacked his mouth pulling at his clothing. He groped at her as they fell into the wall. He kissed her passionately and when he couldn't stand it any longer he lifted her off her feet and carried her to her bedroom.

Getting between her thighs he hesitated a moment before lowering himself onto her.

"God Mattie I want you and need you so very much. Would you consider coming to Virginia?"

She nodded, unable to respond because the emotions choked her. He slid inside of her slowly, moaning as he did.

"Oh God, oh God amazing!"

The next morning they had pancakes together, sitting on her couch naked not caring if they should get dressed or not. Mattie took a personal day off and he was grateful for the time with her. Nothing was going to get him out of her bed until he had to be on that flight back to Virginia. He loaded the dishwasher as she slipped on a bathrobe, tying it at the waist. He was saddened by the idea that she covered herself and it showed on his face.

"What's wrong?" She touched his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why did you cover up, are you embarrassed to be around me like that?" He pulled her closer putting his hands on her ass.

"No, oh God no! Spencer you have seen me up close and personal. I was just going to go out on the patio to water the plants, but I can do that nude if you want me to."

She giggled and he said gruffly, "No, absolutely not."

She pulled away from him when she realized if she stayed in his arms longer the plants would die of starvation.

Spencer went into her bedroom and put on a pair of boxers. He joined her on the patio watching her water the plants. The sun was shinning through the flimsy material of her robe and he could see the delicate lines of her silhouette. She turned to the side and he could make out the upward curve of her breast and that was enough.

"What are you doing, I have to finish this." She giggled when he picked her up around the waist backing her into the apartment.

"So do I, I have to finish this." He pulled on the tie of her robe quickly disposing of it. He had just lowered them to the bed when his phone rang.

"Ugh, I don't want to answer that!"

She got up on her elbows, "You have too it, could be about your mom."

"No most likely about my job." He rolled off of her reaching over to the bedside table for his phone. "Reid!" He said a little too roughly into the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a case." JJ said softly. She was really sorry, Reid never had a social life or plans and now that he did she hated being the one to end them.

"Where, JJ." He was annoyed and couldn't hide it.

"Stay put Reid, we are coming to you. And I'm sorry."

Reid hung up and sighed, making love far from his mind at the moment.

"Work?" Mattie said.

"Yes, they are coming to get me."

He couldn't hide his disappointment and didn't want to. All he wanted was a little bit of time to be with her. Spencer showered and got dressed. She watched as he changed into the FBI Agent that he was

JJ hung up the phone and Morgan looked at her. He was sitting across from her but she avoided his gaze for a minute.

"What is it JJ?"

"Nothing, everything is fine."

Morgan leaned forward putting his elbows on the table. Emily shifted in the seat next to JJ moving closer to her.

"Reid doesn't want to be on the case?" Emily asked.

"Well he didn't say that." She looked at Morgan. She didn't want to say this to him because she knew Morgan pushed Reid's buttons at times and she knew it might be possible Morgan would tease Reid about it. JJ didn't think Reid would take it this time. But the concern she saw in Derek's eyes puzzled her.

"JJ what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, he was just mad that we had to call him."

"He could sit this one out if he needed to." Emily said in a whisper. She didn't want Hotch to hear it. "He could be 'sick' for one case."

"He wouldn't do that and you know none of us would." JJ looked at Emily.

"No he wouldn't on purpose, but…"

"I'm not going to lie to Hotch, and besides Reid already knows about the case."

Morgan sat back in the seat. He wasn't sure if he liked this idea. One thing for sure he wasn't positive if this woman was a good thing for Reid.

They gathered at a local Reno police station and were introduced to Detectives Gracie Stoltz and Martin Malone. Gracie was short on words and cut to the chase.

"We have four suspicious deaths and three confirmed poisonings in local hospitals and nursing facilities. Among the confirmed are Noah Sanford, Katherine Patterson, and Parker Reese. We have interviewed staff and checked visiting nurses logs, nothing to cross match and no name comes up more than one time. I would be hard pressed to say for sure these were related if it wasn't for the poison used to kill them."

"Saxitoxin, better known as the untraceable poison, or shellfish toxin." Martin Malone finished for her.

"You're not even positive this is a murder. It could be accidental food poisoning."

Morgan fought with the need to lose his temper. He almost succeeded save for the hint of sarcasm.

Detective Stoltz looked directly at Morgan as she addressed the rest of the team.

"If I thought this was cross contamination and nothing more I would have closed this case long already. Agent Morgan there are other factors that I would like to discuss before any rash judgments are made."

Morgan glanced at Reid, he looked as annoyed as Morgan felt but he remained quiet.

"Carry on." Morgan replied.

"Why thank you! The coroners report on the last two victim's stomach contents indicated no shell fish in the last forty eight hours; where as Noah Stanford had eaten fish prior to contamination. I will let coroner tell you the details of the autopsies."

"Rossi, take Reid with you and talk with the medical examiner. Morgan, go with JJ to the hospital and Emily and I will head to the nursing homes."

"One more thing Agent Hotchner, each of the victims had another thing in common the didn't have family."

"Saxitoxin is known as the untraceable poison because it is so widely accepted as food poisoning by cross contamination. But this is such a high concentration that one would think it would have been inhaled in gas form. That isn't true because majority of the poison I can trace was found in the stomach."

Rossi looked at the medical examiner as he spoke. "How quickly would it take to kill the person?"

"Minutes, seconds to show the first signs, and there is no way to revive the person once they have ingested the lethal dose."

"Our unsub would be able to witness the death." Reid said.

"What no statistics to go along with that, Dr. Reid?"

"Well if you insist. One thousand times more toxic than sarin, saxitoxins have been explored by the United States biological and chemical weapons programs. Reportedly, the CIA used saxitoxins for suicide capsules and other covert uses in the 1950s. It was reported that Francis Gary Powers carried saxitoxins on the tip of a hidden drill bit inside a silver dollar. Named Agent TZ, saxitoxins were designated Schedule 1 chemical agent and stockpiled. In biochemical form, saxitoxins are easily dissolved into water and can be ingested or inhaled."

Rossi shot Reid a look of disbelief at the speed in which Reid rattled off that information.

Dr. Knox nodded along with the facts, before adding and addressing Reid only, "Yes Dr Reid, and the amount of toxin needed to kill an average human is 0.2 milligrams, I've found upwards of 0.6 milligrams."

To ease his shattered ego, Rossi dialed Hotch's number, "The unsub used excessive overkill, and watched the person die, a sadist but no sexual component. He feels he is doing the person a favor by putting them out of their misery."

As they were getting ready to leave Dr. Knox said, "Dr. Reid it may be candy, all of them had components of chocolate in their stomachs before their death, excuse me minutes before their deaths."

JK


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 9

The case was wearing on Reid and he wasn't supposed to be here with her. He wanted to spend the night, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't able talk about it, so he was quiet as they sat together on her couch. This was the first time they weren't quick to jump into bed or groping at each other. She held his hand trying to sooth the worry she saw in his eyes.

"Spencer it's ok. There are going to be times when we won't be able to be together, I'm ok with that. Why can't you feel this way?"

"I know. I just…" He couldn't finish, he was getting choked up. The truth was he was afraid if he wasn't here with her it would be over between them. He didn't trust relationships out of his team dynamic because they never seemed to last.

"Spencer when I come to Virginia, will it put your mind at easy? Will you understand that I want to be with you and I'm not going to leave you?"

He was amazed that she could read him so well. He kissed her.

"I'm sorry I am moody, it's this case and I do worry about all of this."

"Don't, it will work out. As soon as I can come there I will. And then we can move your mother closer to us, we will be a family."

Spencer leaned back taking a good look at Mattie. "What do you mean move my mother?"

"You don't want your mother home with us?"

"Mattie my mother can not leave the hospital. She is doing well and any change in her environment would do more harm than good. She knows that and doesn't want to leave there."

"Spencer, that's not living! She's alone in that place, you hardly ever see her, and if she was closer I could be with her; take care of her for you." Tears rolled down Mattie's face.

He couldn't stand to see her like this so he grabbed her holding her tight.

"I love that you want to do that. I appreciate it so much, but years ago I had to make that choice to put her into Bennington, to get her help and she did. She got better and has really good days but what you saw on that visit isn't what she is like all the time. Understand that, please Mattie I want you to know it is better this way."

Mattie didn't say anything she let him hug her and when he had to leave she kissed him goodbye and told him she loved him. Spencer still felt like something wasn't right between them, but he thought she had hurt feelings and would get past it.

The following day as they assembled in the police station arguing over the unsub having an Angel of Death mentality. This case had drug on for almost a week. They had been through every aspect of the victim's lives time and time again, nothing stood out. They didn't have a profile or a concrete case in reality they were back to the beginning, but only with more useless information. Reid was exceedingly edge and that threw off Morgan causing a huge rift within the team. Hotch and Dave had decided last night to pull back from the case and wait for another body. Sadly they could do no more until the unsub killed again. And at this rate it could be tomorrow or next year. Either way their involvement in it was over.

Hotch was lost in thought when his phone rang.

"Yes Garcia you have all of us."

"Sir a call came in from someone claiming to be our unsub."

Garcia played the recording and a voice muffled and soft came over the line, "They deserved to go with decency. I did it for their own good. No one loved them, no one! I was the only one to care about them. You don't care you don't care!" The last part was screamed into the phone but muffled by something covering the mouth piece.

"Garcia, see if you can get that filtered and into voice recognition soft…" Rossi wasn't finished when Garcia interrupted.

"I already did. No hits but she is female, sounds young and there…"

"Location Garcia?" Emily interrupted knowing Garcia had already traced the call.

"What I was going to say was the call came from the parking garage of Mercy Leader Hospital."

"You're the best!" Emily blew a kiss into the phone.

"We need to get that hospital on lock down. How far away is that?" Hotch asked.

"Ten minutes." Reid said.

"Let's go!" Hotch led them out of the station.

"Reid maybe you need to stay behind."

"Morgan I can do my job! Stop acting like something is wrong with me."

"Reid, stop giving me reasons to not believe you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reid glared at Morgan.

"Spence he is just worried because you are very testy lately and something doesn't seem to be right. Are you tired?"

"Look my relationship has nothing to do with this case. I'm fine I just want a damn life for a change. Is that too much to ask for? All of you have one and I don't question if you can do your job. JJ have I ever told you to sit out a case because of your son? Have I?" Reid turned around suddenly, running to catch up with Rossi and Hotch.

"I'll drive!"

Hotch looked at him and Dave was about to argue.

"Give me the keys Rossi I know this area better than any of you!"

"Alright Agent Reid, here you go." Dave handed the keys to the SUV to him but exchanged glances with Hotch before they turned around and both looked at the other agents.

Reid took his frustrations out on the SUV. Prentiss gripped the back of Hotch's seat as Morgan planted his foot to keep from pitching out of his. JJ plastered against the side of the vehicle hanging on to the overhead handle, Rossi sat relaxed the only one not fighting the movement of the vehicle and fairing the best.

"Reid, Reid…Reid, slow down!" Hotch barked at him. With tires squealing they pulled up to the hospital.

As they got out of the SUV Hotch's phone rang. "Sir she is on the line again. She wants to talk to you."

"Patch her through."

The low voice of a woman came on the line. "I knew you would come, you want me come and get me."

"How am I going to know where you are?" Hotch asked

The line went dead. "Sir she didn't stay on long enough." But Garcia never finished because shots were heard in the upper levels of the parking garage.

JK


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 10

They were met at the door by security and shown how to get up into the parking decks through a service elevator. Shots rang out once again near the far end of the deck a level up from them. Reid found a cell phone smashed on the ground.

"She cut off communication."

Hotch looked in Reid's direction.

Detective Malone said, "The stairwells are located at the four corners the south towers here and the North towers over there." He pointed at them counting them off.

Morgan started running off to the far end tower were they heard the original gun blast. Two women lay on the ground crying and one was screaming about fifteen feet away. She pointed to the stairwell when Morgan flashed his badge. Hotch sent Emily and JJ up the stairwell closest to him. He told Detective Stoltz to stay here and direct incoming officers. Malone followed him and Rossi to the steps Morgan and Reid went up. The body count was piling up the unsub had abandoned her need to poison her victims and opted to take them out with a gun. Something happened to change things for her, a stressor that sent her further over the edge. Hotch wondered what that stressor could have been. Were they closer to catching her than they realized?

After they met up in the stairwell they hatched a plan to move out and surround the woman, bring her in. Hotch took off running across the parking deck to meet up with JJ and Emily. He found them already in position Emily was peering out the window in the door, trying to spot the unsub. She nodded her head to the right.

"Hotch what about Reid?" JJ questioned.

"He is alright he's with Morgan, Rossi and Detective Malone. Morgan will make sure he is under control."

Hotch spoke into the radio, "On three, one, two, three! Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Hotch screamed at the woman as soon as the door opened. All of them pointed their guns at her but she remained unmoving looking out into the brightly lit sky. Hotch looked at Reid he saw the look of shock cross his face and when he started shaking his head and lowering his gun, Hotch got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Reid…" Morgan warned.

All of it seemed to move in slow motion for Hotch after that.

He heard her say, "I thought you were different. But you're not, you're just like them!" Then she shot Reid. Screams came from all around Hotch and he wasn't sure how many times he discharged his weapon but when it was over Reid was sprawled out on the concrete and the unsub was in a crumpled mess.

Time seemed to stand still as JJ pushed past Hotch and ran to Reid's side. Morgan was still holding his gun out, pointing it at the clearly dead unsub.

The two bullets that hit him and threw him onto his back with such force that wind was knocked out of him and Reid thought for sure he was dying. The impact momentarily stopped his heart but his other wise healthy body kicked started it and he was gasping and withering in pain within seconds.

"Reid, Reid Oh My God Spencer are you alright?"

JJ skidded onto her knees next to him, yanking him onto his back once more. His face was red and a thin line of drool hung from his chin, but other from that he was unscathed. He tried to sit up still unable to catch his breath.

JJ tried to hold him down, "Don't move Spencer."

Morgan finally moved from the unsub and looked at Reid. He knew that when reality settled in Reid was going to freak out. Not many minutes ticked by before Reid settled down enough for him to remember about Mattie. Up until then JJ was able to hold him down, but as soon as Spencer regained his breath he pushed JJ away.

"Mattie, no Mattie!" He stumbled over to her broken, blood covered body. Scooping her into his arms he screamed. "NO, NO!" and soon Reid was incoherently mumbling, rocking back and forth as he held her.

Suddenly Reid pushed Mattie's body away and he sprung to his feet. He started to run to the stairwell, Morgan chased him.

"Reid what are you doing?"

The rest of the team followed unsure what the danger was.

"My mother, Mattie was going to see my mother!" Reid ran down the stairs his feet barely hitting them, Morgan was close on his heels.

"Give me the keys kid you can't drive!" They quickly loaded into the SUV out of breath, heart pounding.

JJ dialed the hospital. "Reid they say your mother is sleeping."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief resting his head on the seat. He tugged on the vest his chest hurt, but his heart hurt worse. Morgan let up on the gas a little but not much he knew Reid had to see his mother in person to completely relax.

Spencer sat up, "Morgan drive faster." He was panicking freaking out again.

"Spencer your mom is ok." JJ soothed.

"Reid it's going to be alright." Emily added.

"No, it's not you have to get there now!"

"What are you thinking?" Rossi leaned over the seat.

"How did she poison them? She didn't inject them with anything that we know of. What did she use? When she was visiting my mom she would bring the patients cookies. Someone died while we were there that day. The medical examiner…." Reid was talking as if he had distanced himself from the case, but tears were rolling down his face.

Rossi finished for him "Chocolate, the medical examiner thought it could have been candy."

Reid ran to his mother's room, she sat up quickly. "Spencer what's wrong." He hadn't thought about the way he looked, covered in blood and wearing his vest.

"Mom where are the cookies Mattie gave you?"

"Spencer, are you bleeding?"

"Mom, focus please, where are the cookies?"

"I can't eat chocolate Spencer I gave them to my roommate. Why are you bleeding?"

Morgan and Emily ran from the room. They found the roommate in solarium handing out the cookies. "Everyone drop the cookies!" 

No one listened at first until Morgan pulled his gun. "Drop the cookies!"

Everyone hit the ground and screams were heard all over the room.

"I'm sorry; it's just that those cookies are poisoned." The nurses came running as all hell broke loose and people started freaking out. One nurse shot Morgan a dirty look.

"Spencer what is wrong? Don't lie to me please. I'm your mother I know something is wrong." She held him close and his body shook with his tears.

"Oh Mom, mom she almost killed you… Oh God I'm such a fool and I still love her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 11

The funeral was grave side and Reid was the only one there besides a minister and the funeral director. He paid for all of it and even though she did what she did, he still cared about her so much. He insisted on staying and watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. It was grey outside, with storm clouds rolling in and Spencer thought it couldn't have been more fitting, the weather matching his sober mood. How was he so blinded by all of this? He should have figured it out. She went to visit patients in the hospital and nursing homes. She told him that and he thought it was sweet the way she cared about her patients. _'I should have seen the signs should have known that she was unstable. I guess love is really blind, deaf and dumb too.'_

Morgan found Reid at the cemetery. "I'm sorry, Reid, for all of this."

Reid ignored the comment for a couple of minutes and then he turned towards him. "You didn't have to kill her Morgan. You emptied your clip! You didn't have to!"

"Reid she was going to kill you, man!"

"You should have….you should…" Reid sunk to the grass, pulling his knees up to his chest folding his arms over them, he buried his face as he whispered, "You should have let her."

Morgan squatted next to Reid. He didn't know what to do for his friend, other than just sit there with him while he let it out.

Emily put the car in park just as she saw Reid drop. Spencer had told them to stay away but she couldn't do it. They had shared something, being held captive in that ranch a couple of years back, had given them a bond only they shared. Emily could stay away as easily as she could stop breathing. He needed her if he knew it or not. Something wasn't right, she watched him fall apart on that roof top barely holding it together at his mom's hospital. Then Reid had gone stone cold, closed in on him self shutting out everyone. Emily was terrified that Reid was about to break, this week she had followed him around trying to keep an eye on him to make sure he was alright. He wasn't and she sensed it was a matter of time. And here it was the moment she had dreaded, his breaking point. _'Could he be helped?'_ She wondered out loud.

Morgan was sitting with him, but Emily knew he wasn't getting through. Reid's body language suggested he had shut down. Morgan exchanged looks with Emily before he took his hand off of Reid's shoulder, to allow Emily room to move in. She sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms. Reid leaned into Emily, clinging to her as if she were a lifeline thrown to a drowning man. Deep sobs rocked his body.

"Reid its ok let it out, just let it out." She kissed his head brushing his hair away from his face.

Reid couldn't talk. His words were strangled in his throat by unshed tears. Few words managed to slip out.

"Should…me…have…been…me….not…"

"No Reid it shouldn't have been you. She wasn't well. Shh honey it's going to be alright."

"No…not alright…I want it…want it to be me….why" Reid was trembling and Emily held him tighter. A car pulled along side of the curb and Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, and JJ got out. Emily rubbed Spencer's head pushing his hair away from his face. "It will be ok Reid, it will be ok."

Garcia hugged JJ fighting tears as she heard Reid's ramblings about wanting to die. It tore her heart out to see him so broken. She could only imagine what Morgan was feeling.

Morgan could do nothing but sit on a bench and watch his friend fall apart. Hotch opened his phone taking a few steps away from the group. When he returned an ambulance was on its way and Reid was screaming. "Please let it end, please!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is Blind a cinny-ster fic**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge Thank You to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Lynn you know I mean you! Thank you for giving me the initial idea and allowing me to run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

The team is working a tough case of an Angel of Mercy Killer. Hot on her trail they discover a personal relationship between the unsub and one of the team members.

Chapter 12

Four weeks later

He paced back and forth constantly. Hotch watched him worried if he would be alright. He hadn't been right since the cemetery and Hotch was afraid he would need medical attention. _'How fragile was his mind right now? Could he do his job?'_ Hotch didn't know what to say to him. JJ was sitting next to Hotch her eyes following the same path as his. She knew her boss was stressed to the breaking point with all that happened. Emily looked at the window. This place was nice enough for a hospital, but she wouldn't want to be here for a long period of time. She could only imagine Reid's discomfort. It had been a long road for her friend and even a longer journey for Morgan. She turned from the window and watched him pace. He looked like he could punch something and yet he appeared to have been beaten brutally from the inside out. Weren't they all doing that? Whipping themselves over this incident. She walked over to Morgan placing her hands on his shoulders stopping his pacing. "Come, sit down Morgan. You need to be calm for when Reid comes out."

Rossi was standing in Reid's hospital room waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. In the last two weeks Rossi and Garcia were the only ones Reid asked to see. Rossi knew why Reid didn't want the others here, but he didn't agree with the idea Reid had. It was his wishes though and Dave honored them. Garcia stood in the doorway dressed as cheerful as she could muster. Floral dress, pink sweater, sparkling things Rossi didn't quite understand in her hair, and an oversized bag, which she clung to, white knuckled.

Spencer was dressed and yet he hesitated coming out of the bathroom instead he looked in the mirror. Reid wanted to be well before he saw the rest of the team. He didn't want them to see him at his most vulnerable. In his opinion this was worse than being kidnapped or his drug addiction. Those were out of his control, but his mind, his mind was his own. How he chose to use it was solely under his own power. If the team saw him in the hospital in the amount of pain and despair he was lost in, they would look at him differently. See him as weak. And worse yet they would wonder if he was crazy. He knew he could not keep Garcia away and Rossi served as the mediator between them so he allowed those two single weekly visits. He also knew they were the least likely out of the group to pass judgment on him. He did feel better, almost back to normal. Yes the pain was still there, only not as sharp as before. He loved her, really had loved her and that never changed. What did change was his understanding that Mattie was never well and she would have gone down with a fight no matter if he was involved or not. Also he didn't blame Morgan any longer. One of the first things he would do was talk with Morgan and tell him he was sorry.

Hotch had been over every inch of Mattie's apartment trying to figure out what made this woman turn into a killer. The troubled relationship with both parents was evident in her journaling. She targeted people who seemed alone, abandoned. Not unlike how Mattie felt. Her Father was still living, but from what Hotch could make out from her writing she hadn't seen or spoken to him in years. One thing was also clear Mattie had helped her mother. She not only found her body she assisted in her suicide. Meeting Spencer on that street that day had changed things for her she had controlled the urge to kill for a short time. One thing bothered Hotch more than he had words to describe it. Mattie had followed Reid, his whole career. It wasn't an accident that they bumped into each other on the strip that day. What was an accident was that Spencer had fallen in love with her.

He turned the knob on the bathroom door stepping out; Garcia hugged him tightly as soon as he cleared the door.

"When we get home, you're coming to my place for a meal or three. Ah don't argue you are way to skinny, momma Garcia will fix you right up."

"Ready to go?" Rossi asked.

They walked out into the lobby and the four Agents stood as soon as they saw Reid. JJ thought he looked good, a little thinner, but much better than the last time she saw him. She pushed past Hotch grabbing Reid in a tight embrace. One by one each of them hugged Reid. As Hotch released him, Spencer looked at Morgan. Morgan had a worried expression on his face, the exact look Reid was trying to avoid seeing. Spencer sighed and then smiled at the closest thing to a brother he could ever have. He could see Morgan physically shrink in on himself as he relaxed. Reid stepped closer and put his hands on Morgan's biceps.

"I missed you bro."

He hugged him tightly. The strangest feeling washed over Reid, contentment, anticipation and oddly joy. This was where he belonged, with this group, his family and with them he had the world and all the love he ever could possess.

"Let's go home!"

Together they walked out of the hospital. At the door Reid stopped by the garbage can tossing in a picture of Mattie. He watched it flutter down into the can, saying goodbye to the hurt little girl she was, goodbye to the woman that he loved, and goodbye to the killer he couldn't see.

JK


End file.
